Family Prophecy
by Lady Ayami
Summary: A family of wolf demons, with two adopted dog demons, live in theor pack safely until Naraku and his wolf pack attacks. The prophecy invovles two of the wolf family and the adopted pups. Will they be able to defeat Naraku and his evil? Ayami&Ayuki&Kag
1. Introduction

A Family and a Prophecy

Prologue

Sorry. Short prologue but its part of my first fanfic ever so I hope you like!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone wolf-demon howled to call his pack together. It was time to hunt. The Kimara pack gathered under their leader's boulder and joined in his hunting song. They stopped and headed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, a she-wolf in the same pack was giving birth to a litter of pups. Seven healthy and beautiful pups were born to the shinning golden-brown wolf. She sighed as she listened to the sweet sound of her pack singing as they left to hunt.

And with that, a prophecy was being formed in the heaven.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha…I want to though.

Family Prophecy

Chapter 1

Sorry for such a long wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, Mayuki won't leave me alone!" a little wolf demon cub said.

"Ayami, stop whining. Mayuki, leave your sister alone, you know she has not been feeling well. That goes for all of you!" sighed the gold-brown mother wolf, Tifa.

"Yes, Mama!" the rest of the pups chorused together.

"Now, come on, we need to get ready to move out. You pups are getting too old to be in here." Tifa said, closing her eyes.

"But, mom, it is comfy in here and what about Nira's pups? I'll miss them." Meeco, the black brother said, rolling over.

"Yes, and Kanna and I were going to play tomorrow!" Suki, one of the two black and silverish sisters, said.

There were protests coming from every one of Tifa's children. The obviously did NOT want to leave.

"Don't worry, they will be moving soon, too. Besides, Chey is expecting pups and newborn pups need more sleep and rest then you do." Tifa said, rolling her eyes.

So Tifa began the tantalizing project of moving young pups around. She had to make sure that they didn't wander off into other caves. The pups just had to go everywhere to sniff _everything_. Finally, they dropped down in their new home to feed.

"TIFA, where are you?!" cried the father of Tifa's pups.

"I'm in here, Kotarou. I finally moved our pups." Tifa replies earnestly.

Kotarou ran in and began touching noses with his pups. Then he settled down and began grooming Tifa.



"I'm going hunting with the pack now. Saluk will begin the Calling soon. When will you start to wean our pups?" Kotarou asked, excited over finally having children of his own.

"I think I will start in a few weeks. You better get going. Saluk has started Calling. Say hi to Sesshomaru and Chey for me." Tifa yipped as her mate left.

All the able wolfs began to gather around the boulder that their leader, Saluk, was standing on. He was preparing to leave. They split into two groups, Sesshomaru, the silver wolf, taking the fastest and Saluk taking the strongest. They spread out in a fan-like shape in order to gather the prey together.

Sesshomaru's group suddenly heard the gentle whimpering of little pups. Sesshomaru cocked his head and found his way over to the abandoned inuyoukai pups.

_'So, these pups are the chief's of a pack. They are about as old as Tifa's pups so she could take care of them and since her father is our chief so it is fitting that she takes care of them.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, calculating how to present the pups.

As Sesshomaru's group started heading back to the clearing, Kotarou came up to them.

"Oh good, you are already heading back. Saluk found something and by what you are carrying, you did to." Kotarou said, panting.

"Everyone, it seems that the Kimaro pack, with Naraku leading them, had taken over the dog territory. It looks like they are going to come for us next." Saluk said in his gruff voice.

The wolves gathered around started murmuring, surprised at the news. Tails were lowered and ears flattened against heads.

"We met the Kimaro as they killed the dog leader and his mate. We chased them off, but we could not find the pups that the mate was calling for. Sesshomaru, I see that your group has found the pups." Saluk boomed.

"We must find a mother to feed and care for them. They are the last heirs to the inuyoukai clans." Sesshomaru announced.

"My daughter, Tifa, will take them I'm sure. She is a strong wolf." Saluk said.



"Ok, once she knows what is happening, she will take them." Kotarou said, trotting off towards his mate.

With the Kimaro Pack

"Damn them, the pups got away. Thanks to the Kina pack our plans a stopped." Naraku, leader of the Kimaro, fumed.

"Don't worry, sir, we will get the pups and the Kina pack." Kagura growled back.

"You are right, Kagura." Naraku said, smiling devilishly.

In the Heavens

"Two and two will become one in order to save the wolves. Two dog demon pups and two wolf demon pups, born to Tifa and Kotarou, will save all!" a Goddess with long golden hairs promised.

With that, fate was set for the four pups, barley old enough to be away from their mothers.


End file.
